


Reiz

by Haunne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunne/pseuds/Haunne
Summary: Eren pensó que sería capaz de cambiar su sexualidad solo por aquel hombre





	Reiz

[Reiz |Precioso]  
(Contenido explicito)

Eren Jaeger era un joven fotógrafo que estaba en la cima de su carrera, hace solo unos años que comenzó a trabajar en un pequeño estudio fotográfico haciendo cosas pequeñas   
Pero debido a que su trabajo era bueno logro gustarle rápidamente a mucha gente   
En poco tiempo su fotografías estaban siendo exhibidas en lugares importantes 

Todos le alababan diciendo que tenía un gran ojo y gran visión para cada fotografía 

Ahora estaba trabajando para una empresa de publicidad muy importante en Alemania 

Usualmente prefería tomar fotografías con cámaras análogas   
Le daban un cierto toque especial a las fotografías pero debía usar las cámaras profesionales para la mayoría de sus trabajos 

Aunque de todos modos llevaba a todos lados su cámara favorita en caso de que pudiera usarla 

Era un viernes por la mañana   
Tenía agendada una sesión fotográfica para una marca de ropa que estaba en su mayor apogeo en el país   
No le habían dicho mucho sobre lo que querían, solo que estarían en su estudio el día viernes a las diez de la mañana 

Eran ya las nueve y estaba listo, tenía todo el equipo listo, estaba disfrutando un café caliente mientras esperaba que sus clientes llegarán y le explicarán lo que querían o el concepto que querían lograr 

Tomo su café y espero con calma   
Cuando ya eran casi las diez sus clientes llegaron, lo que sorprendió fue que no habían modelos mujeres 

La mayoría de las veces por no decir siempre los diseñadores de moda elegían a mujeres para las campañas de publicidad 

Estuvo hablando con un hombre de no más de 35 años, se presentó como un ejecutivo importante, le explicó el concepto por el que iban 

A Eren le gusto de inmediato la propuesta

No tenían modelos mujeres pero quería. Un concepto más etéreo  
Querían que los modelos hombres que estaban ahí pudieran mostrar la ropa con gracia, elegancia pero cierto toque de fragilidad 

Eso era algo interesante   
Sobretodo porque se dedicó unos minutos a observar a los modelos   
No habían ninguno que tuviera facciones más femeninas, ninguno podía ser confundido con una mujer 

Iba a trabajar con un fondo blanco   
Sin indumentaria   
Quería concentrarse en los modelos y la vestimenta   
Luego con computador podrían agregar cosas a las fotografías 

Uno de los modelos mas corpulentos que había visto fue el primero   
Ese hombre debía ser algún tipo de obsesivo con el ejercicio 

Pero aún así la ropa le quedaba bien, no lucía fuera de lugar, la ropa no lucía inadecuada   
Las fotos fueron de su agrado 

Trabajo con dos modelos más   
Pero había un hombre que aún no pasaba   
Era el último   
Solo faltaban sus fotografías 

Sin embargo fue quien más sorprendió a Eren   
Ese Hombre lucía tan masculino pero lucía tan bien la ropa que Eren pensó que sería capaz de cambiar su sexualidad solo por aquel hombre 

Fue un pensamiento fugaz que le hizo sonreír   
Porque sabía que pensar algo así era tonto 

Siempre le habían atraído solo mujeres   
Aunque no estaba contra la idea de sentirse atraído por hombres   
Siempre había pensado que los bisexuales tenían más opciones que los demás 

El hombre frente a él lucía tan natural con aquel atuendo rosa pastel y con las joyas que adornaban su cabello   
El rosa del traje contrastaba perfectamente con la palidez de su piel, ciertamente no debía esforzarse con él, sus fotos naturalmente tenían ese toque etéreo que estaban buscando   
Tomo más fotos de las necesarias solo porque le gustaba como se veían 

La sesión terminó, fue un trabajo agradable   
Pudo trabajar con calma   
Hablo un poco más con aquel ejecutivo  
Acordaron que entregará las fotografías ya editadas en una semana   
Los modelos se fueron a cambiar de ropa para poder irse 

Se despidieron y su estudio quedó vacío  
Tenía otros proyectos programados pero no hasta una semana más así que se dedicó esa semana a trabajar en las fotografías, con las únicas fotografías con las que tuvo que editar poco fueron con las del último modelo   
Aquel hombre realmente le había hecho dudar de su sexualidad y solo le había tomado fotografías, ni siquiera había hablado con él

Cuando términos de editarlas decidió ir el mismo a la empresa de moda a entregarlas   
De ese modo se aseguraba que fuesen del agrado de sus clientes 

Imprimió una serie de fotografías para muestra, imprimió dos fotografías de cada modelo, y puso todas las fotografías ya listas en un USB

Era justamente un viernes, había pasado justamente una semana, se subió al transporte público, prefería viajar en su auto pero de todos modos le gustaba ver las cosas del día a día 

Se demoró cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar   
Era un edificio grande, lucía bastante nuevo   
De lejos hubiera jurado que ese lugar era un hotel, pero cuando entró noto que no lo era 

Fue hasta la recepción del lugar, le dio su nombre a la secretaria, ella le dio la bienvenida y le indico que tomara el elevador al piso siete, que allí le esperaba el jefe del lugar 

Eren pensó que se encontraría con el ejecutivo no con el jefe de la marca 

Subió al séptimo piso   
Había otra secretaria, ella le hizo pasar a la gran oficina que allí había, solo había una en ese piso   
Entro a la oficina   
Pensó que no había nadie pero cuando entró la silla tras el escritorio de giró   
Para su sorpresa allí estaba sentado aquel hombre al que le había tomado fotografías   
Eso le había sorprendido totalmente

-Buenos Días señor Jaeger Bienvenido a la Legión  
El hombre se levantó y se dirigió hasta él   
Le extendió la mano en forma de saludo 

Eren sin saber bien que decir tomo su mano   
Sabía que la sostuvo por más tiempo del necesario para un simple saludo 

-Un gusto volver a verle, no sabía que usted era el jefe de este lugar

-El gusto es mío joven, bueno entonces me presentaré   
Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman el jefe y creador de la Marca Legión   
Quería participar de la nueva campaña por eso no me presente antes   
La mayoría de fotógrafos con los que hemos trabajado antes se rehúsan a trabajar con gente que no sean modelos   
Bueno como jefe me gusta estar involucrado en todo 

-Oh claro, aunque lo hizo tan bien que ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza que usted no era un modelo 

Era cierto, eran justamente su fotos las que más le habían gustado 

Hablaron un poco más y Eren le enseñó el resultado final   
A Levi le encantaron las fotografías, pidió que ese mismo día fuesen puestas en publicidad 

Desde ese momento la marca fue aún más conocida, las fotografías habían impactado bastante al público general, por supuesto Eren como el fotógrafo a cargo se hizo aún más conocido 

Pero había algo   
Algo que estaba ocurriendo desde ese día 

Desde ese día ambos habían comenzado a contactarse mutuamente, a veces por trabajo pero la mayoría solo para hablar, otras en las que solo coqueteaban 

Nunca habían llegado a nada físico pero la atracción estaba ahí   
Al menos hasta que un día de invierno decidieron dejar de jugar   
Levi Ackerman lo invito a salir 

Eren estaba encantado, aquel hombre era todo lo que alguien querría fantasear  
Tuvieron una cena en un restaurante no muy conocido   
La comida estuvo buena, tomaron unas copas de vino   
Hablaron cómodamente   
Terminaron besándose al fin dentro del auto del Levi   
No se habían podido aguantar más 

Levi tenía un chófer   
Así que ambos se acomodaron en la parte de atrás y comenzaron a besarse sin parar   
Eren ni siquiera podía pensar bien, poder saborear los labios de Levi se sentía demasiado perfecto 

Solo dejaban de besarse para poder respirar bien   
Eren no pudo reprimir un jadeo cuando Levi se alejó solo para sentarse sobre sus piernas antes de volver a fundirse en un beso 

-Señor llegamos a su Casa   
El chófer dijo 

Pararon de besarse  
Eren de pronto se dio cuenta que aquel hombre había estado allí todo ese tiempo  
Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas   
Levi le dio una sonrisa pícara y se removió sobre sus piernas 

Salieron del auto, con el aliento entrecortado y con las ropas desarregladas

Eren ni siquiera sabía en qué lugar de la ciudad estaban   
Solo que estaban frente a una bonita y gran casa 

Levi le invito a pasar 

A penas entraron a la casa volvieron a besarse y tocarse   
Era una necesidad, como si algo quemara dentro de ellos 

Ambos sabían lo que querían   
Se desnudaron el uno al otro entre movimientos torpes   
Eren estaba dejando chupetones, muchos de ellos sobre la blanca piel del Levi 

Estoy limpio dijo Levi   
Yo también le respondió Eren antes de volver a besarse 

Ya desnudos se acercaron al gran sofá que había a mitad de la sala   
Levi empujó a Eren para que se sentará 

Eren pensó que iban a retomar la posición que habían tenido dentro del auto pero se sorprendió al ver como Levi se ponía en sus rodillas   
Oh joder   
Eren amaba las mamadas  
Aunque jamás había recibido una de un hombre   
Su pene estaba tan duro que era un poco incómodo 

Levi se acomodó entre las piernas de Eren   
Sonrió para si mismo, había imaginado que él joven estaba bien dotado pero verlo con sus propios ojos era muchísimo mejor que imaginarlo, estaba seguro que no podría tomar todo el pene en su boca   
Aunque lo intentaría de todos modos 

Envolvió la base del pene con una mano y se acercó para lamer el glande   
La sensación cálida de tener el pene de Eren en su mano era agradable   
Lamió un poco el glande una y otra vez  
Amo escuchar la respiración tan agitada del joven   
Una vena se marcó aún más en el pene que estaba sosteniendo   
Se inclinó un poco más, metió la punta del pene en su boca, lo introdujo lo más que pudo, lo sabía, no iba a poder meter todo el pene en su boca

Eren estaba gimiendo en voz alta mientras Levi estaba subiendo y bajando con su caliente boca sobre su pene   
Sus testículos se apretaron contra su cuerpo cuando la otra mano de Levi masajeó sobre ellos 

No pudo aguantar el impulso y puso sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de Levi para guiarlo más rápido, más profundo 

Levi amaba por completo la sensación de tener un pene grande en su boca, aunque lo prefería en su culo por el momento estaba bien en su boca, la noche era larga y podía tenerlo en su culo luego 

Eren estaba jodidamente en el paraíso, antes le habían dado mamadas pero nunca tan intensas   
Fueron solo unos minutos y Eren no aguanto más   
Eyaculo directo dentro de la boca de Levi 

Mierda  
Debería haber avisado pero estaba tan fuera de sí que solo se dio cuenta cuando ya había acabado 

Levi dejo su pene, lo saco de su boca  
Un hilo de saliva y semen bajo por la comisura de sus labios 

Eren le iba a decir que lo escupiera pero Levi ya se lo había tragado   
Lo ayudo a ponerse en pie   
Levi se sentó sobre sus piernas 

Levi aún estaba duro así que Eren empezó a masturbarlo   
Levi se sorprendió cuando fue besado   
Acababa de tener el pene y el semen del joven su boca, no pensó que querría besarlo después de eso 

Fue agradable ser besado de nuevo   
Su mandíbula había dolido un poco por tener el pene en su boca tanto tiempo   
Los besos lo relajaban y la mano alrededor de su pene se sentían jodidamente bien 

Eren definitivamente sabía cómo tocarle   
Estaba ido en el placer, eyaculo con fuerza cuando sintió un dedo entrando y saliendo de su ano 

Se separaron del beso, estaban sudados, con semen por todos lados, saliva recorriendo sus pieles  
Se apretaron en un suave y cálido abrazo mientras se recuperaban de sus orgasmos 

Esa había sido su primera vez juntos, desde esa vez no pudieron parar   
Eran adictos el uno al otro.   
  



End file.
